


Chr0me Where L0ve Sh0uld Be

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cybernetics, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, POV Second Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, greentext, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] Not everyone can be one of the high-paid heroes of the streets, but Anon manages to be a hero for someone who needs it most.





	Chr0me Where L0ve Sh0uld Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [OBJECTIVE]: Befriend a cybernetic anthropomorphic wolf killing machine.

**[[CHAPTER 1: R0uga ]]**

>You are 4N0N  
>Data courier, milk runner, and occasional decoy  
>You get your off-the-books jobs from a network of spies, assassins, hackers...you name it  
>All thanks to your indispensible abilities  
>The most valuable of which is being completely indiscreet  
>You've all but waltzed into hostile territories because you're so ignorable and non-menacing  
>You've also felt there's little chance your employers will turn on you, considering they can barely remember your name  
>Then again, that just might be what they WANT you to think  
>Currently you're in a chain of errands sending you all over the city  
>Get money from a hotel concierge, use it to buy a specific "gift" from a little old lady, deliver said "gift" to an office janitor...  
>There's usually no negotiation required, as your contacts are so widely known (or rather, feared) that just name-dropping them is enough to get a client on your side  
>The power is honestly a little exhilarating  
>But even though you're almost never in any real danger, you're still prepared for the day you might get whacked by someone  
>Or left holding the bag like a patsy  
>So, you're a little worried when you're sent a package by a handler you've never met before and instructed to take it to a locked-down research lab  
>A lock you can only bypass by first going to a fast food joint and specifically getting the "Runner's Sliders" that come in a "kid's meal"  
>Like any youth ordering a kid's meal, you're more interested in the toy  
>It's a bulky "Wreckball" card with some holographic rhino athlete on it  
>You peel the image off to reveal the keycard underneath  
>The research lab isn't hard to find, but it's been abandoned and derelict for so long nobody wants to go inside and get some kind of mutation or something  
>The credentials on the keycard work out, and the door slides open for you to wander the empty lab looking for any kind of dead drop  
>What you find in a room deep within the facility makes your heart stop  
>Bodies  
>Everywhere  
>Most have started decaying, while others are fresher  
>Some scientists, some gangsters, some that look like SWAT  
>Sitting at the end of the room is a figure unlike the rest, slumped over and distant from the rest of the bloodbath  
>You carefully move through the carnage until you're a stone's throw away from the lone figure  
>It's a female anthro similar to a lupine...maybe...with a russet pelt and wearing pretty standard tactical gear  
>Her head snaps upright, revealing two bionic eyes of powder blue that glow brightly, though one is slightly dimmer and shows what looks to be a pupil  
>One of her pointed ears is entirely cybernetic while the other is just torn in places  
>The lower half of her muzzle is metal, as are her narrow ankles  
>If she had a tail, as most anthros do, it's completely gone now  
>Her left arm is biotic and muscular, but the right one is something out of nightmares  
>It's a vicious chrome apparatus, bent in more joints than what's natural for an animal, and the "claws" are miniature scimitars with immaculate sharpness  
>"I'll aff0rd y0u 0ne w0rd," she says.  
>Her voice might have had a beautifully melodic quality if not for the distortion sounding like speaking through a radio  
>Inside a metal grate  
>Underwater  
>She flexes her metal claw and you return your focus to her declaration  
>If old action flicks taught you anything, it's that your final word shouldn't be something damning like, "wait", or "stop", or "please"  
>If she's going to kill you, maybe she'll have some kind of conscious if she knows your name  
>4N0N  
>Her claw relaxes, and she sticks out her good arm  
>"T0ss it here," comes her next command in the same twisted manner  
>You obey  
>She catches the package and slices it open with her claw  
>"Turn ar0und. Y0u peek, y0u die."  
>You obey  
>There's clicking and whirring and the sickening grinding of metal, with grunts and gasps interspersed  
>You can hear her stand up and approach you  
>You expect her metal claw to touch you, or your innards, but not the gentle weight of her "real" paw on your shoulder  
>"Y0u sh0uld g0," she says.  
>Even with the haunting voice mask, you can still pick up concern in her tone  
>She leaves the way you came, the only way out  
>You trail her at a distance, keeping your hands in sight to not provoke her  
>Once back at the sliding entrance door, she pauses  
>"Were y0u f0ll0wed?"  
>You begin to say "no", but stop yourself  
>You may be ignored pretty often, but it's always possible you're being stalked  
>"At least y0u're h0nest," she says  
>Her claw digs into the door like paper, causing screams on the other side  
>She wrenches the door off its track and shoves it forward, bowling over more victims  
>Those were the lucky ones  
>You see her dance of death but not the ambushers getting torn to ribbons on flanking sides of the doorway  
>When she's finished, she looks at you inquisitively  
>"Friends of y0urs?"  
>No  
>"G00d. Y0u have en0ugh insight to kn0w wh0 y0ur allies are, but n0t enough to make y0ur life a liability."  
>She flicks the gore from her claw and turns to leave  
>"If I were y0u, I'd seek new empl0yment."  
>You nod to yourself and continue following her  
>Part of you warns you not to go after her, but the other tells you not to hastily run off and make yourself easy prey  
>"R0uga, 4N0N," she says to break the silence. "N0, there isn't m0re y0u need to kn0w."  
>Fine by you.  
>This whole city has enough shady, tragic backstories

>The two of you walk through the neon-pulsing streets  
>Though intimidating, an anthro sporting some combat chrome isn't entirely out of the question  
>That doesn't stop a few gawkers, though  
>Her movement only halts in front of a boarded up theater  
>Its letters are scrambled and missing in several places, but several posters in decent condition are plastered on the walls  
>Valencia Vix  
>Tubby Whiskers  
>The Tomfoolery Twins  
>All wealthy, all talented, all gorgeous  
>R0uga growls  
>The claws flex and slice through the posters  
>Brick and all  
>A few passerby run off as R0uga is left to stew in her anger  
>"D0 y0u need m0ney?" she blurts out after a while  
>You ARE unemployed now, apparently  
>Those glowing eyes look through you, shaded by a furrowed brow  
>"I need...."  
>She tries to find a word  
>"...Supervis0n"  
>Her bionic eyes seem to work just fine, so-  
>Oh, THAT kind of supervision  
>"What d0 y0u want? F0ur grand? Seven? Nine!?"  
>Her voice becomes more hysteric with each number, and there's subtle feedback ringing in it as she gets louder  
>You tell her you usually don't take a job before you know all the criteria  
>She winces, and you get a taste of the serrated fangs she's outfitted with  
>Well, you're open to negotiations, anyway  
>"Please, c0me with me."

>You're led to a dim apartment flat, the kind you always imaged those who run the shadows would squat in  
>It's surprisingly well furnished, if you ignore the claw marks in the walls and all the furniture being bisected  
>You're led into the bathroom, the brightest room in the place  
>The light coming down on the shower stall looks as though it's presented by the gods  
>R0uga grabs her mechanical arm with her "good" one, pulling hard  
>A blood-curdling scream comes from her modulated throat  
>The arm pops free, leaving a small socket almost entirely hidden by her fur  
>"Never...gets easier..." she huffs"  
>The shower is kicked on and steam soon fills the room  
>It's a little impressive how fluidly she disrobes with one arm, almost distracting you from her full nudity  
>You turn away, remembering her threat from the lab  
>"Y0u might as well, n0W," she says. "Y0u'll have t0 st0mach me anyway a little later."  
>She steps into the shower as you examine her further  
>Her tail indeed looks as though it had been forcibly removed at some point, and ridges of metal follow her spine  
>But apart from the modifications you've already seen on her, she is otherwise a stunning individual  
>Downy russet fur  
>Toned thighs  
>And some weighty breasts that definitely aren't "augmented"  
>She pushes against the tiled wall with her lone arm and lets the water drip over her  
>She's motionless for almost half an hour  
>Showers and rain make everyone cry, but something tells you she's genuine about it  
>Finally the water is shut off, and she grabs a towel  
>"W0uld y0u?" her voice warbles  
>You take the cloth and delicately dry her off  
>"I'm very damp," she says. "Y0u're g0ing t0 have t0 be m0re vig0r0us."  
>The towel is so old and ratty that nothing is left to the imagination when you glide over her curves  
>Now you're curious what that thing was you gave her, and where she stuck it  
>Not curious enough to ask, obviously  
>She walks out of the bathroom with the towel still draped around her  
>There's a bed in the corner, enough room for her and the space she beckons you over to  
It's hard not to look at her naked form, but whenever you avert her eyes she tries to position herself into your sight  
>"I repulse y0u," she whines  
>You tell her you're just trying to be polite  
>She wraps her arm around your head and buries it into her chest  
>"I'm still flesh and b0ne, I swear," R0uga says, pulling you deeper into her bosom  
>There's a soft droning sound inside, but you can feel her heartbeat all the same  
>She lets you catch some air, looking into your eyes  
>It's a pitiful expression, and her cybernetic features on such a soft form make her look like a much-loved stuffed toy that was vainly repaired to prolong its life  
>You reach up to touch her muzzle, cupping the metal half with your palm but stroking the organic half with your fingers  
>It's heartbreaking to hear such a deadly creature reduced to a whimpering wreck before you  
>Careful of her sharp fangs, you kiss the upper lips of her mouth, running down the whole length on both sides  
>Every touch and caress that would be simple foreplay for anyone else puts a disarming shiver throughout her body  
>She definitely doesn't allow herself to be this vulnerable, ever  
>Now that you've made that fissure, she's powerless to keep her body from betraying her  
>She deserves this, you tell yourself  
>You lower down to her tender vulva and spread it with your fingers  
>It takes only a single glide of your tongue to get her to cry out  
>Her one paw clenches your scalp, and even the shoulder on her empty side tenses up with its phantom limb  
>You give her a moment to recover before diving in for a more vigorous effort  
>Her legs wrap over your back, the metal in her ankles clinking together as they cross  
>And she convulses with her climax  
>You give her only a pause, then you're back at it  
>You get a pretty decent tally going of how many times you make her orgasm  
>And yet, she slowly builds up a tolerance, able to last a little longer each round  
>But eventually she's had enough, feebly trying to keep you away  
>Her body spasms with strain and fatigue, her limbs splayed out over the bed  
>Her chest heaves with her panting, and her tongue lolls from her muzzle  
>"Ha...ha..." she tries to speak  
>You lie beside her, immediately pulled into her one-arm embrace  
>"H-ha...h0w...h0w much?"  
>Hmm?  
>You give her a confused look  
>"Y0ur payment. H0w much...d0 y0u want?"  
>The thought hadn't even occurred to you  
>But as you lie with R0uga and drift to sleep, there's only one thing you hope she'll give you

>The morning sun brightens the flat, showing you the full extent of R0uga's loneliness and rage  
>"Careful," she warns as you help her reattach her weaponized arm  
>She sharply inhales as you slot it in, eliciting a pained groan  
>"It takes time t0 feel the arm when it g0es in," she says, "but taking it 0ut is like ripping y0ur arm 0ff all 0ver again."  
>She's once again the cybernetic lupine warrior you found her as  
>But maybe a little tougher this time  
>"I can't pr0mise y0u safety in this kind of life, and the last thing I want is t0 put y0u in harm's way. But...."  
>She places her good paw on your chest  
>"If I can always find y0u waiting f0r me here, I will give y0u everything I can."  
>That's all you need to hear  
>Nobody else's voice would sound right to you anymore


End file.
